Clean It All
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: The organism moved slowly. It had to clean. It had to. THEY wanted it to. Oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **So…. yeah. My little weirdness bit. Umhmm. Read it, LOL.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle. :P

_Clean it all… clean it all… clean it all…_

The tan coloured organic being kept still as the Pahrak Va scurried in search for a host for it. The Pahrak Va stumbled and fell over. The organism was frustrated. It had to find a host. It needed to clean… to erase everything… that was the order. That was what it must do.

The Pahrak Va got up hurriedly, and ran to an inactive Pahrak. The organism felt anxiety ripple through it at the opportunity to clean… yes, it must get rid of it all…

The Pahrak Va picked it up and placed it into the immobile Pahrak's head. The organism throbbed as it felt its new body. Its dull tan colour turned into a healthy green. Slowly, slowly, the Pahrak stood up. The organism moved the Bohrok's shield experimentally, testing out its new form.

_Clean it all… clean it all… clean it all…_

Leaving the Pahrak Va behind, it began to walk. Where was it going? It had no idea. But that chant, that order, it was so hypnotizing. It wanted nothing more than to obey and please _them_. Who were they? Faint images appeared. Two large beings, one red and one blue…

_Clean it all… clean it all… clean it all…_

No, no time to dwell on it. No time to dwell on anything. It had to clean. It walked right into a boulder. Taking a step back, it reared its head before smashing the boulder to bits with its powerful neck and incredibly hard head. It received pleasing results. But what was this? There were little bits of rock on the ground… no, that wouldn't do. It wouldn't do at all.

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

It raised its shield, and utilized its sonic crumbling ability, sweeping away the rock. Yes, that was most satisfactory. But no, it wasn't enough. There was more rock to clean. So it had to clean.

It marched mechanically towards another stone structure. If it had taken the time to admire the stone, it would have distinguished the shape of a Toa carved from the stone. But there was no time to view sculptures. There was so much to clean…

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

"Hey, that was mine!"

It turned to identify the speaker. It was a tan Matoran with black feet and a black Noble Ruru. He was angry. Maybe it should stop for a while and get rid of the annoying Matoran. It turned and took a step towards him.

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

No. No time for troublesome Matoran either. That was what _they_ decreed, that was what would be done. It quickly forgot about the Matoran and turned back to survey the landscape. Most of the rubble was already taken care of by its comrades. Good. It would surely please _them_.

"I **said**, that was mine!"

It was the Matoran again. What did it want? No, it didn't matter. The Matoran was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. It had to keep on cleaning. It moved and crumbled some debris left over by another Pahrak. It disapproved of its comrades forgetting the rubble. That had to be removed as well…

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

"Are you listening? LISTEN TO ME!"

It still ignored him. He didn't matter, not when there was work to be done. It moved sluggishly towards another sculpture, this one representing a Rahi, and jammed one of its shields into it. Long jagged cracked formed on the surface of the representation of a Rahi.

It activated its shield. Ripples of energy slammed against the stone, creating a small explosion. The Pahrak retracted its shield instinctively.

"That-… That was mine too! It won me an award in last year's competition!"

It turned a deaf ear to the Matoran's words. Frustrated, the Matoran stooped down and pick something up. It didn't matter though. It crumbled the remains of the sculpture, until what little was left was swept away by a gust of wind. Next to him, another Pahrak felled the resemblance of a Turaga.

Yes, things were progressing smoothly. Everything would soon be-

_Thunk!_

A rock bounced off its head. The protective covering served its purpose and the organism was unharmed, but annoyed. It spun around to face its attacker.

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

It was the Matoran, another rock in hand. He faced it defiantly, and hurled the stone. His aim was true and the rock bounced off the Bohrok's arm. But it was a small rock, hardly enough to do him any harm.

The Bohrok shifted its weight and moved towards the Matoran, intending to teach it a lesson it wouldn't soon forget.

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

It made no move to attack the Matoran, however. It couldn't. _They_ wouldn't be happy.

So it moved away and continued its work in silence, doing its best to forget the Matoran. It was a stubborn one though and wouldn't go away.

"You! Get back here!"

The Bohrok felt another rock hit the back of its head, but it was ignored. The crumbling of the rock wasn't as satisfying as it was a moment ago.

The Matoran ran up to it and began kicking at it. He must've either run out of projectiles to hurl or was particularly brave, facing a Bohrok head-on. Or just stupid. He continued his melee attack frantically.

_Clean it **all**… clean it **all**… clean it **all**…_

It couldn't work in those conditions. It couldn't take it anymore. Despite what the voice kept saying to it, driving it to work, it just couldn't. The Matoran bothered it. The voice was screaming at it to forget the Matoran, to go back to work… **no**.

CLEAN IT ALL… CLEAN IT ALL… CLEAN IT ALL…

The Pahrak spun around on itself and delivered a blow to the Matoran.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, it was pretty pointless. But guess what? It's exactly 1000 words:D

…Okie, nvm. I'm just nuts.


End file.
